tasogare_otomefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 06
Vengeful Maiden (復讐乙女, Fukushuu Otome) is the sixth episode of the Tasogare Otome × Amnesia anime series. It was released on May 13, 2012. Synopsis Note: In order to avoid confusion, Yuuko Kanoe will be written as "Yuuko-san" while Yuuko Kirishima will be written as "Yuuko". There has been rumors about a certain being called "Akahito". According to these rumors, Akahito targets students who stay inside Seikyou Academy beyond school hours and kills them, sucking away all the blood in their body. The blood from her victims taint Akahito red, thus the name. There have been reported sightings of Akahito inside the school premises, and in these sightings, Akahito is seen brandishing a cutter on its hand. The students are afraid that they might be targeted by Akahito next. However, one student decides to deal with Akahito once and for all. Meanwhile, the second day of the Sekyou Academy Festival begins, and surprisingly, the Haunted Mansion booth of the Paranormal Investigation Club finds itself with no customers this time around. Momoe thinks that adding more decorations would spruce up the booth, and asks Kirie to join her in the Science Preparation Room to look for more decorations. Kirie, of course, refuses. Soon, a student with sandy brown hair asks if the booth is the place where the real Yuuko-san is. After Momoe asks for her name to be listed on her record book, she steps in immediately. Teiichi wonders if the girl can see Yuuko-san. Kirie doubts it; she knows that there are enough ghost stories in Seikyou Academy for one to know Yuuko-san without actually seeing her. Soon, Momoe takes the chance to talk about a ghost story she picked up recently... a story about Akahito, a "mysterious person" who stalks students inside the school premises. Momoe found out in her research that Akahito is in fact a messenger to the gods in legends... especially that of human offerings. According to these legends, the people believe that natural disasters were the wrath of the gods, and in order to appease them, they choose a woman from a village to be brought to the domain of the gods. Soon, the girl steps out of the Haunted Mansion calmly, as if she wasn't scared by Yuuko-san. Although she told Teiichi and the others that she was scared and appreciated the experience, Kirie is not convinced about it. Yuuko-san herself confirms it, and even adds that the girl does not fear anything... and she did not see Yuuko-san either. Elsewhere, the girl is approached by three of her friends, whose eyes appear to we welling up tears. They told the girl that a thirteeth sighting of Akahito has happened on another student. Although fear overwhelms her friends, the girl... whose name is revealed to be Yuuko... tears away the sign to the Haunted Mansion and assures them that everything will be alright. Later that day, Teiichi is dragged along by Yuuko-san, who is having fun tasting the different food in the school fair. Although Teiichi is trying his best to control Yuuko-san's uncontrollable appetite, he eventually gives in upon seeing Yuuko-san's cheerful expression. As they explore the different booths in the festival, one pattern begins to emerge... messages about Akahito can be seen everywhere. Teiichi asks Yuuko-san about the increasing rumors about Akahito and asks if there are other ghosts lurking the school. Yuuko-san is convinced that there are no other ghosts around aside from herself. However, both Yuuko-san and Teiichi are surprised to see an ominous silhouette in the nearby building along with the tinge of red on its clothes. It is Akahito himself, and a momentary scream heavily implies its most recent victim. They quickly head to where Akahito was last seen, and upon reaching the rooftop, in the middle of a crowd of students is the same girl who came to the Haunted Mansion earlier that day. Kirie and Momoe were also among the crowd, and although there were many witnesses to the sighting of Akahito, no one was able to pursue it. Fear begins to spread throughout the school, and some of the students, in fear that they would be killed by Akahito if there are no actions done, heads to the Haunted Mansion, where they seek Yuuko-san... their sacrifice for Akahito! The Paranormal Investigation Club is suddenly stirred by students who urge Yuuko-san to be presented to them. Teiichi, Momoe and Kirie decide to hold back the door while the rampaging mob outside continues to demand Yuuko-san; meanwhile, Teiichi tells Yuuko-san to run away while they hold back the door. But, Yuuko has already left through the window. One moment was all it needed for the students to break through the clubroom's old and worn lock, and Teiichi is reeled in by the mob, with Kirie and Momoe helpless. Soon, Teiichi is surrounded by his supposed classmates, now mindless beings who cling to their lives by sacrificing the life of another. Teiichi is trying to talk some sense into them, but it was futile. Then, the sound of glass windows being broken startled the mob, and upon the order of one person, the rest of the mob fled, thinking that someone is there to kill them. However, it turns out that it is Yuuko-san, armed with an aluminum baseball bat. Due to her quick thinking, she was able to rescue Teiichi from the mob of students. But things are far from over. Yuuko steps in and approaches Teiichi, seemingly disappointed on how things unfolded. She admits that she hates ghost stories, and especially those who take enjoyment from ghost stories. Also, she declares that Yuuko-san should no longer exist, and she will destroy all of the ghost stories personally. It turns out that she was once a victim of bullying during her early years as a student. Her name "Yuuko" caused her to be connected to the famous ghost "Yuuko-san", and she was ridiculed because of this. This eventually became her motivation for her crusade the destroy the school's ghost stories. As Yuuko watches over the afternoon sky on the rooftop, her friends approach her about Yuuko-san. Yuuko assures her friends that Yuuko-san would be the one targeted by Akahito and Yuuko-san would be the sacrifice. Yuuko's friends eventually understood everything. Yuuko would be the sacrifice. Yuuko realizes this too late. At the Paranormal Investigation Club, Teiichi and Yuuko-san sweep away the shards of glass that were scattered during the incident with the student mob earlier. Teiichi thinks that killing a concept like ghost stories is impossible. Yuuko-san doesn't want to talk that much about her case, however; she felt somewhat responsible for Yuuko's bullying in the past, and she is fine if she was "killed" through constant spread of rumors. Teiichi thinks that Yuuko-san is blaming herself too hard for what happened as he thinks that "killing herself" would be a terrible fate for her. Kirie comes running towards them, and she tells them that there has been a shocking development in the Akahito rumors. The rumors have spiralled out of control and now, Yuuko Kirishima has become the sacrifice instead of Yuuko Kanoe. Teiichi decides to help Yuuko, but Yuuko-san was a bit hesitant, especially since she knows that Yuuko hates her so much. Teiichi, however, points out that Yuuko's hate has no longer anything to do with what is going to happen. Inside one of the classrooms in the school premises, Yuuko Kirishima is tied up and surrounded by her classmates, now mindless beings who are desperate in offering a sacrifice to appease Akahito. Yuuko tries to talk to her classmates, but they simply ignore her pleas, and instead, they think about their own safety now that the sacrifice can now begin. As Yuuko becomes more desperate in getting away, she finally admits that everything about Akahito — the entity itself and all other information — was all just a hoax. But even telling the truth still wasn't able to reach her classmates. Instead, they continued to talk amongst themselves. And as Yuuko's patience runs out, she reprimands them for their delusions clouding their judgment. Everything Yuuko said was futile in making her classmates see the truth. They continued to accept the "reality" of Akahito, and they prepare to proceed with the sacrifice for their own respective peace of mind. All it takes is for blood to be spilled for Akahito. Then, the school bell suddenly rings. Soon, an ominous figure appears inside the room where Yuuko is prepared to be sacrificed. The students instantly recognized the figure as Akahito himself, and they watch as it approaches Yuuko. For a moment, Yuuko thought that it would be over soon. However, at that same moment, Yuuko-san shows her real face under the Akahito costume she was wearing and apologizes to her. Then, Akahito turns to the mob and declares that the Yuuko they have prepared is a false sacrifice... which would be punishable by death. The windows around them then explode, revealing a blood-colored backdraft, and it triggered the student mob to run away in different directions. As Akahito begins a pursuit of those who "offered a false sacrifice", Teiichi appears to rescue Yuuko. After untying the cloth on her hands, a shaken Yuuko tells Teiichi that she saw "her" (i.e., Yuuko-san). Teiichi confirms that it is Yuuko-san, the Ghost of the Old School Building, who is now on a mad pursuit for the students who tried to sacrifice Yuuko. Akahito continues the chase with the students. However, it abruptly ends when the three girls suddenly find themselves in the entrance of the Old School Building... and right in the middle of the Seikyou Academy Festival. Fear instantly becomes confusion as Akahito also disappears without a trace behind them. At the school's incinerator, Yuuko throws away his Akahito costume and lets it be consumed by the flames. Yuuko wonders if Teiichi is afraid of ghost stories, and in response, he tells that he is not; moreover, he tells Yuuko that the real story behind Yuuko-san is not really scary, and Yuuko simply acknolwedges his opinion. Yuuko walks away from Teiichi, and in a split second, passes by Yuuko-san. She takes that moment to apologize before they part ways. Teiichi soon decides to apologize for acting rude towards Yuuko-san and ignoring her feelings earlier. Yuuko-san understood what he wanted to say back then, and what's important is that it came straight from his mouth. Meanwhile, Kirie and Momoe is inside the school's bell tower. Momoe finds out that Kirie sounding the bell without permission might get them in trouble and quickly storms out of the building. Kirie was alone for a few moments. Then, a shadowy figure comes to accompany her. Characters By order of appearance *Teiichi Niiya *Momoe Okonogi *Kirie Kanoe *Yuuko Kanoe 'New Characters' *Yuuko Kirishima Adapted from This episode is based on events from Chapters 21, 22 and 23 of the manga series. This completes the School Festival Arc of the manga series, which consists of this episode and the previous. 'Changes to the Adaptation' *Yuuko Kirishima debuted on Chapter 15 of the manga series, which was skipped by the anime series along with the rest of the chapters from Volume 4 of the manga. Trivia Quotes Gallery Kirishima yuuko.jpg Akahito legend.jpg Yuuko ghost painting style.jpg Kirishima pull poster.jpg Yuuko run cotton candy.jpg Yuuko run teiichi culture fest.jpg Kirishima stabbed.jpg Kirishima ghostly grin.jpg 2 yuukos back to back.jpg 2 yuukos pass by copy.jpg Yuuko with a baseball bat.jpg Kirishima yuuko full face copy.jpg Kirishima yuuko name.jpg|"Yuuko" (written with Kirishima's kanji) Kirishima I'm telling you I don't know.jpg|"I'm telling you I don't know!" Sacrifice kirishima slice shirt.jpg You're not yuuko.jpg 2 yuukos black and white.jpg Yuuko old photo.jpg Category:Episodes